


Can the Accused love?

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV First Person, Ronan the Accuser as Thranduil briefly, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, not my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this box for? Feels ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can the Accused love?

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure how drunk I was when I dreamed this up

Ronan was gone I was crying n run passed Peter n went by Milano started crying I didn't notice Rocket right behind me, "are you seriously crying for that filthy Kree?" I shook my head my hair going on my face covering my eyes. "You know he could have killed us he feels nothing." I moved my hair from my face to look at Rocket tears drying up. "You guys had no right to just kill him." I got chocked up n went silent sat down on ground. He walked away.

 

"Are you coming with us?" Peter was near now looked at me briefly I was denying to even look at him. "No thanks I will stay here tho I will try get back to earth I miss my family." I tried get up but Peter helped me up, "I had no idea you had a family back to earth." "Well not real family but family is beyond having the same blood or being human right?" "Right I am sorry about Ronan there was no other way to stop him." I looked at Peter angrily my brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "I was trying to get him to stop you know then he got out of hand when he saw you guys holding unto that blasted infinity stone just watch your backs Thanos will- I don't want you dead too. Take care Star Lord." I left leaving Peter standing there, "see you around." He said turning away sad.

 

I never been on my own I had Ronan most of the time protecting me then getting taken away from Ronan by the Guardians tho I amid as cool at it was to help them I didn't want Ronan dead I was not his prisoner as they thought I loved him. I went to a bar to look if anyone will be traveling to Terra but not much luck I walked out when I felt something strange hit me n everything went black.

 

I woke up in a room on a strange bed I got up n looked out from window I saw space n earth I blinked, "this is a dream. Come on Maria wake up." I pinched myself n it hurt `shit` someone walked in the room I turned around noticed a tall guy with black long hair watching me, "wonderful your awake." I nod n shivered I tried to smile, "who are you?" "I am Loki." "I am Maria." "It is good to met you lady Maria." Loki smiled n gave a small bow. "Why did you kidnap me to bring me to earth?" I asked looking at him, "I had promised a friend of ours that I would look out for you." He came close, "who?" I held my breath, "Ronan." His velvet voice spoke the name I allowed myself to breath out n a tear fell down my cheek. "He never mentioned you." "Sorry losing Ronan was like losing family." "I am sorry but seeing him disappear was more terrible." I looked at Loki we spoke for a while.

 

When Loki left n I went to explore the ship I found like a food court area I sat at a booth n looked out the window earth looking so close yet so far. Saw a book in front of me n flipped it open n just started reading wasn't hungry I need something to make the pain stop. "I am sorry to bother you have you seen my book." I turn to see an elf with a soft smile long blond hair looking so much like Ronan in the face but without the blue. I blinked n tried to stop myself from the shock, "Ronan?" I whispered his blue eyes gazed down at me he moved fast to catch me as I fainted in his arms. He touched my hair n moved it out of my face.

 

I woke up in my room I got up from bed n saw at the elf sleeping in a chair in my room I blushed. So beautiful peaceful. He was reading that book from table I smiled softly. I grabbed a blanket to cover him up he woke up n smiled, "no thanks dear heart tho please sit with me we must talk." I sat with him n looked at him. "Maria I want to apologies for the pain I caused there was no other way." He went to kiss me n I pulled away n got up from chair n run by the window, "excuse me Sir but I just lost my mate what are you talking about." "Its me my beloved its me Ronan." I looked at him shook my head, "no my Ronan is dead n you are an elf." I started breathing hard n was trying keep away from the elf. He came near me n put a hand on me gently pulled me near him, "then Loki will have to prove it to you I am who I say." Loki appeared in room. I fell to my knees in front of Loki. "Please tell me." I looked up at Loki my brown eyes turning almost with a shine of ember or honey. Loki smirked n turn the elf as Ronan again his violet eyes looking down at me he helped me get up, "Maria I am so-" I kissed him deeply.

 

"Thank you Loki for saving him." I kissed Loki softly on cheek. Loki smiled, "it was my pleasure." Ronan smiled n held me giving me a kiss back, "before we go to earth of course I can't look like this." "Or the elf darling they will do stuff to you." I squeeze his hand. "Right I wanted you to know that I love you n I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I gasped biting back my tears, "at list thanks to your friend we got a second chance." "I love you my world." He kissed me deeply, "I love you too." I breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might edit it off n on to fix it I know its bad


End file.
